Forum:Tamar Zhang
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 2 Number of C's: 0 Number of D's: 2 Number of E's: 2 7. Tamar is curious and talkative, but can be shy at times. Lying cmes to her as easy as breathing, but she wishes to be more maipulative. She believes strongly in equality and freedom. Tamar loves math, science (especially physics) and art. She's a straight-A-student and rarely gets into trouble. Tamar also can't stand pain, so she wants to invent a medicine that makes you unable to feel pain, but still keeps you concious and has no bad side effects. 8. Tamar was born in an Erudite family. Her mother is a teacher of biochemistry. In her childhood Tamar didn't feel much love from her parents and she was getting blamed for nearly everything. Because of that Tamar refuses to ever admit if she's wrong or guilty. She was a social kid at kindergarten, but for the first eight grades of school she didn't have any friends. She always felt as if she was too inteligent for her age even among Erudite kids. Tamar thinks one of the most important things in life is love, so she wants to leave Erudite faction. 9. Tamar has hyspanic looks: dark wavy hair, dark brown eyes, dark skin. She's short but slender. She likes to wear her hair in a ponitail. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved